


Naked

by Reddragon1995



Category: Game of Thrones (TV Series)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Light Smut, Winterfell sex (referenced)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-06 23:57:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17355083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reddragon1995/pseuds/Reddragon1995
Summary: Inspired by the most recent crumbs from HBO, all my thirsty Jonerys bitches on Tumblr. Some calm before the storm at Winterfell. Just a little Drabble. Jon is naked, Dany likey.





	Naked

“What are you doin’ over there love,” Jon groaned as his bleary eyes blinked open. 

For a moment he forgot where they were, and half expected to awaken to the feeling of the gentle rock of the ship against the waves of the Narrow Sea, with his Queen in his arms, bare, disheveled, satisfied. 

“Just admiring the view,” Dany replied. She took a sip of hot tea, he gathered, peering at him over the brim of her mug, the morning sun shining through the window behind her, illuminating her in an otherworldly glow.

Gods, she was pretty.

They spent their first night in Winterfell as they’d spent almost every night since sailing from Dragonstone, naked and entangled in each other. Try as they might to be discreet, he was certain any pretense that they were mere allies was quickly shattered, for she’d been particularly vocal as he feasted between her legs, then fucked them both dizzy. Between her cries, his grunts and groans, and the heavy oak headboard thudding against the the wall, he was pretty sure they could be heard from Winter Town. He chuckled as he remembered the sound of Ghost, somewhere on the grounds, howling right along with her as she came….five times, by his count. He grinned with satisfaction at that thought. 

Nature’s call roused him just then, and he threw the covers aside to tend to it. As he relieved himself in the privy adjoining his room, he marveled that his cock even still functioned for that purpose. He quickly rinsed his hands in a basin and patted them dry with a cloth. When he emerged, she was still in that spot by the window, nursing her tea, her blue eyes appraising his form, for a second shyness overcame him.

“What is it?”

“You’re naked,” she said.

“Aye, so were you, last I remember.”

He started toward her, with every intention of sliding her heavy robe from her body, kissing every inch bare skin in the process, but she held up her hand, the universal command to stop and listen to what his Queen had to say. 

“What,” he repeated, his head cocking like a curious pup.

“I like looking at you naked.” She placed her mug on the nearby table and sidled up to him, but stopped just before he could pull her into his arms. “You look like you were carved from marble by the gods themselves.”

Jon rolled his eyes and sniffed, trying to mask his discomfort. He did not take compliments easily. She noticed, for she reached for him, her dainty hands, calloused from ages on horseback, trailing over his torso and shoulder. He quivered at her touch, his weary cock stirring. 

“I like your skin. It’s like milk.” Fingers brushed over his bicep, then paused at his chest before tracing the outlines of his taut abdominal muscles. He barely even winced anymore when she touched his scars. She’d laid him bare, months ago, if he was honest. He had nothing more to hide.

“I like your muscles,” she continued, her voice a low and pleasing hum. “You’re strong and sturdy, but not a beastly man.”

“That’s a nice way of calling me short.”

She swatted his ass, and he took the hint. Just let her say nice things about him. And try to believe her.

“It’s true, you’re not a tall man, but you’re taller than me, and in my esteem you are heads above every man I know, in any way that matters.”

She was circling him now, and he turned his head as far as he could to follow her until she stopped behind him. 

“I like this pretty hair,” she continued, running a raven lock though her fingers, “and your pretty eyes, and the shape of your legs, and this especially,” she stepped back, and he jerked when she ran her hand over one cheek of his ass before squeezing the flesh, kneading it. “I like this very much, the loveliest bum I’ve ever seen, I want to bite it like an apple.”

His face was probably as red as an apple, as hot as it burned. He swallowed hard, trying to formulate a reply, but his mind went blank as her other hand joined in the work, his cock twitching and throbbing, the tip already moist. A wicked picture flashed before him, of her biting and licking him just as she described. Gods, the things she made him imagine...he spun around and grasped her wrists.

“If you bite me, I promise I’ll bite back Your Grace.”

She squealed in delight as he pulled her in for a hard kiss, and without another word he hoisted her in his arms and carried her back to the bed, setting her feet gently on the cold slate floor before loosening the tie of her robe and pushing it from her shoulders.

“If you hadn’t noticed,” he growled as he lay her back on the bed, her pretty legs falling open, ready to receive him, “I quite like looking at you naked, too.”


End file.
